


Ateez Drabbles

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Ateez Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, Ateez Park Seonghwa, F/M, ateez angst, ateez choi jongho, ateez choi san, ateez fluff, ateez imagines, ateez jeong yunho, ateez jung wooyoung, ateez kang yeosang, ateez kim hongjoong, ateez song mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Prompt: "You're not as quiet as you think you are."Genre: SmutMember: Hongjoong
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Series: Ateez Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ateez Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're not as quiet as you think you are."
> 
> Genre: Smut
> 
> Member: Hongjoong

Stepping out of the taxi, suitcase in hand, you made your way up the stairs to your boyfriend’s apartment. You’d been gone for two weeks to visit your parents and you weren’t supposed to return until Friday afternoon, but you were ready to get home. There was a flight leaving Thursday night so you purchased the ticket to surprise Hongjoong. You knew he was home because you saw his car parked out from so as you stepped inside the apartment, you made sure to stay as quiet as possible so you wouldn’t give yourself away.

Furrowing your brows in confusion, you noticed all the lights were turned off and your boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Tip-toeing through the apartment, you made your way into the kitchen to see if he was in there but you came up empty handed again.

That’s when you heard the sound of water running from down the hall. You made your way towards the source, realizing he was only just taking a shower. Making your way through the bedroom, you saw that he hadn’t bothered to shut the bathroom door, considering he thought he was home alone for the night.

You were about to walk inside to greet Hongjoong when you stopped dead in your tracks. Breathy moans echoed throughout the bathroom as you could hear faint curses slip past his lips.

Peeking your head around the doorframe, you caught your boyfriend red handed. With his head leaned against the shower wall, his hand was wrapping around his cock, pumping it at a steady pace. Hongjoong’s mouth fell agape as he squeezed his eyes shut, his moans only increasing in volume the faster he flicked his wrist.

Leaning your body against the doorframe, you watched your boyfriend pleasure himself. You felt yourself grow wetter just from the sight as he bit his lip. As much as you didn’t want to intrude on his fun, you were in need of relief after not seeing him for two weeks.

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are,” you said, still leaning against the doorframe, watching his body freeze up as he looked at you through the glass door. His eyes mirrored a deer in headlights as he stared at you, clearly surprised but also embarrassed that you’d caught him.

“Y-Y/N? W-Why are you b-back early?” Hongjoong asked, voice shaky.

“I wanted to surprise you.” You smirked, raking your eyes over his wet body, “Definitely glad I did.” His cheeks burned bright as he watched you strip naked before you pulled open the shower door and stepped inside to join him under the water.

“W-What are you doing?” Hongjoong asked, watching you curiously. You pressed your body against his own as your leg brushed his cock, a loud moan slipping from his mouth.

“What? You thought you could have all the fun without me?” You smirked. “Let’s see how loud you really are.”


End file.
